


It's not even summer!

by orphan_account



Category: Ookiku Furikabutte
Genre: Gen, Genderswap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-07
Updated: 2012-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-29 02:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/314836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A swimsuit genderbend picture of Mihashi and Abe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's not even summer!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TheLaughingManic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLaughingManic/gifts).



> I'm sorry I couldn't draw everyone like you wanted! I was originally going to, but it was way more than I could handle. I did do quick sketches of everyone's genderbended designs, though. I also sketched out [Hanai and Tajima](http://i.imgur.com/MdIcR.png), but the deadline crept up on me, and I couldn't include them. I hope you enjoy, anyhow! I definitely want to continue this as a series, if I find the time.
> 
> Here is the [fullsize version](http://i.imgur.com/9edIi.jpg)!

  



End file.
